All We Know
by BurninDownNeverland
Summary: A story about two kids with bad pasts, learning how to be themselves and move on, with the help of some other kids with bad pasts, at a camp with a really cheesy name. AH/AU.
1. Prologue

A/N; So this is my first fanfiction. I hope you guys like it, and review it and all that.

I already have the first couple chapters done, so I'll be posting the first chapter tomorrow night.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Prologue.

"Please, stop."

The words came out like a whimper, and escaped through my lips without permission.

Letting him know that it hurt, that he was making me feel pain, it just made his eyes glint darker, and for him to push his rough fists harder over my body.

I tried to show no emotion at all, to take my 'punishment' without a word. Fighting didn't work, it just made him madder, and my cries of pain or anger just made him that much happier. I rarely succeeded staying emotionless.

His fist slammed into my face and I cried out in pain.


	2. We Are Broken

So...I lied. I decided to post it tonight.

So this was just a random thing I decided to write. Thought it would be fun, and I needed something new to write anyway. I honestly have no idea if there are places like this, or if things would happen this way...but it's fiction, and my imagination fails.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Chapter song... We Are Broken by Paramore. This is everyone starting to come to terms with their problems. They are broken, but they are trying to heal.

Oh, and I don't have a beta, so sorry for any mistakes. :/ If anyone would like to become my beta, that would be amazing.

* * *

Chapter One.

Six months later.

"Oh, cheer up Bella, it'll be fun!" My aunt, Esme, chirped in her usual cheerful tone. She was smiling in that way adults did when they tried to convice them that they dentist was fun, or that a shot wouldn't hurt.

I shot her a wary glance and turned to stare out the windshield in front of me, drumming my fingers on the doors armrest anxiously.

Fun was-with no doubt-the last way I would describe this.

"Look, there it is!" Esme announced, turning on her turn signal.

All I saw was a long dirt driveway, with a sign-that was falling down and in dire need of a new coat of paint-hanging over the entrance.

"Sunset Camp" it read in what had probably once been bright yellow letters, otherwise known as my home for the next three months.

What the sign didn't say about Sunset Camp, was that it wasn't just a camp, it was a camp for troubled teens. In my opinion that meant kids that were doing drugs, or had stolen a car or something. Not someone like me.

Okay, so I was the first to admit I wasn't normal, and that I did have a lot of issues. How could someone go through what I had, and _not _have issues. But in the nearly six months I had been living with Esme, I could already see the improvement in me. It wasn't a huge improvement, to be honest, I still wasn't anywhere close to normal, but it was a huge improvement to me. And it was enough of one that I didn't see why I needed to come here.

"It's either this or therapy," Esme had told me last month, handing me Sunset Camp For Troubled Teens borchure.

Therapy was something I aboustely didn't want to do. Sunset Camp wasn't a much better option, but at least it would be with other people, and maybe I could just hide in the shadows-which was kind of my specialty-and no one would make me open about my past.

Well, a girl could hope, at least.

Esme slowed down her SUV as the camp came into view.

It didn't really look like a camp. At least not like the camps I had been to when I was little. There was no little wooden cabins, and a falling down building with a messily painted sign reading "Mess Tent" or any of that stuff. Instead there were three nice looking houses sitting in front of us.

She pulled into a small parking lot looking thing-it was probably better described as a square of dirt, and shut off the car.

Sighing I reached for the door handle and got out, getting my bags out of the backseat. Esme came over and took one of the bags from me, giving me a reassuring smile that I couldn't return.

"You must be Isabella Swan."

We both turned to see an extremely tall native American walking towards us. He was wearing khaki shorts and a polo that was, of course, yellow. Yellow was obviously some sort of theme here.

"Yes, this is Bella," Esme said, smiling. "And I'm Esme Cullen."

"Sam Ely," he said, putting his hand out to shake Esme's. He didn't shake my hand, but smiled. "Ready to get checked in?"

_No. No. Please no. ___

I frowned. "Okay," I murmured. For a minute I felt like I was going to cry. _Don't be a baby. You don't need anyone, and you shouldn't be relying on her that much anyway. _

"I know you don't want to me here, but I really do think it will be good for you. I wouldn't have made if you I thought it wouldn't be," she explained.

"I know."

"I'll see you in three months, honey. Take care of yourself, have a good time. Call me when you get the chance, okay?"

I nodded. "Okay." I felt tears sting my eyes and I felt annoyed at myself over again. I was surprised that I felt this sad over her leaving. But Esme was the only family I had for in so long, that actually cared about me, and I couldn't imagine not seeing her for the next three months.

"I'll miss you," I mumbled, looking at the ground.

Her entire face softened, and she leaned over to hug me. "I'll miss you too, Bella."

She pulled away, and we stood there awkwardly for a moment, and I knew she needed to leave before things got harder or more awkward. "Bye."

"Bye. Have a good time, honey," she smiled at me again, and got into the car.

Sam and I took a step back so we were out of her way and she pulled the SUV out, turned around and disappeared down the driveway, the dust erasing her from view.

"Ready to go?" Sam asked, glancing at me.

I let out a long sigh, and turned to look at the buildings in front of me with.

Three whole months had never seemed so long.

Check in was a long process. Inside the building they searched my bags for weapons or anything else that wasn't allowed at the camp. They patted me down to make sure I had nothing like that on my body either. Sam told me I'd be in group C, and I stood back while he talked to one of the other counselors, waiting for him to take me to my group. I wasn't impatient though, I was in no hurry to met all the other kids.

"This is Alice Brandon, she's in your group, Sam." A tall dark haired woman said. She was extremely pretty, but the sharpness of her eyes and voice gave her an edge. Beside her was a short, skinny, black haired girl. She turned to look at me, her smokey blue eyes studying me as she raked a hand through her short, spikey hair.

"Thanks Leah," Sam said, and motioned for Alice to come stand with us. Leah smiled back at him and walked out the door.

"Alice, this is Isabella," Sam introduced quickly.

"Bella," I muttered.

Alice smiled. "So...what are you in for?"

I bit my lip like I always did when I was nervous or reluctant. "What are you in for?" I tried to turn the question back on her. I didn't like to pry, but I as curious about what this girl had done. She was maybe five feet and her eyes seemed to have a warmness to them that I hadn't expected to find here. I couldn't imagine what she had done.

"It's really stupid," she warned me, rolling her eyes. "See, ever since I was little, I've been able to....see things. Stuff before it happens. I don't know how it works, I just know it _does. _Anyway it freaked my parents out when I started talking about stuff that hadn't happened...and then it did happen. They've been trying to get me to go to therapy ever since. This year they finally drew the line, and told me it was this or they were cutting me off from everything." She shrugged. "So here I am." Her eyes met mine, and it looked like she was waiting for me to tell her that she was crazy or something.

When I didn't, she smiled. "Well I told you, so what are you in for?"

_I don't want to talk about it... _"Uh," was all I managed.

Her face softened. "It's okay. I don't mind talking about my stuff, but I know some people do."

"Thanks," I murmured.

She smiled. "I think we are going to be good friends."

I smiled back at her. It was awfully sudden to say something like that, but I hoped she was right.

Sam turned back to us then, with a wide smile spread over his face, so I knew he had heard at least the end of our conversation. "You guys are the last ones in your group, so everyone is already at the cabin. Ready to go meet everyone else?"

_No. _But neither of us said anything, just shrugged, and Sam lead us outside and towards the cabin that would be our home for the next three months.


	3. DismantleRepair

Okay, well first of all I went back and rewrote part of the last chapter. So you guys might want to go back and read that before you read this.  
And thanks to Kele Sunburst for suggestions for the changes. :]

Anyways, I wasn't going to post this chapter for a few days, but it's pretty short, and since I had it done, I figured I might as well put it out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

2.

Edward's pov.

I stared at the beige walls all around us and sighed to myself. I was trying very hard to avoid the eyes of the four other people in the room. I had no desire to interact with any of them, not here, not now. So instead I closed my eyes and tried to pretend I wasn't here.

Of course that only lasted about five minutes. The large bulky guy sitting on the couch on the other side of the room, across from me, turned to look at the blond girl sitting next to him, telling her some lame pickup line, while a surprisingly childish grin spread over his face.

The blond, who I think I had introduced herself as Rosalie, raised a perfectly done eyebrow, and then rolled her eyes, but retorted playfully, asking if he always tried such corny lines with girls. I was shocked to realize she was actually flirting back with him. I mean I didn't blame the guy for trying, she was extremely gorgeous, but she had spent the entire hour we'd been sitting here, staring at her nails. Every time someone looked in her direction she had responded with a glare that reminded of me of the saying _If looks could kill... _So I definitely hadn't expected her to start flirting with him. Or anyone.

"Nope, only with the most beautiful girls," the guy responded and I rolled my eyes. The other getting on that couch, rolled his eyes as well, and I almost smirked at that. At least I wasn't the only one. He was a blond guy with scars up and down his arms.

Embry, our counselor, made a face too, and for a minute it looked like he was debating whether or not he should say something, then rolled his eyes and looked away, shutting his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose like he had headache.

The door opened again, and this time, Sam, the guy that ran the place, stepped into the house. Behind him were two girls. They looked about the same age, but one was so short she was maybe five feet, and the other wasn't a whole lot taller at 5'3. The short one, that had spiky black hair, regarded us openly, her eyes studying each one of us. The other girl, who had long brown hair that fell in waves down her back, kept her eyes down at the floor, avoiding any contact.

"Here's the rest of the group," Sam announced, nodding a greeting to Embry. "Why don't you guys all introduce each other. He nodded to the brunette first. She looked up in surprise, and I was surprised to find that she was...really pretty. Her face was clear and bright, and her lips were full as she pursed them, thinking. Her brown eyes darted between all of us, and her expression reminded me of a deer caught in headlights. I instantly felt bad for her.

"Uh, I'm Bella. Bella Swan," she murmured in a soft beautiful voice.

"I'm Alice Brandon," the pixie besides Bella announced. She locked eyes with the blond guy sitting across from me, and grinned, showing off perfect teeth.

Sam nodded to the big bulky guy on the other couch, and he finally pried his eyes away from Rosalie to glance at the rest of us. "Emmett McCarty."

"Rosalie Hale," she chimed in after him, flipping her hair back from her face.

The blond guy went next, and he looked up to meet Alice's smile, and he looked taken back for a moment, then he smiled back. "I'm Jasper Whitlock."

I realized that left me, and I muttered out my name. "Edward Masen." I looked straight ahead, and found myself gazing into brown eyes. Bella's eyes met mine for a minute, and then she moved away, turning to stare at the floor again.

"And I'm Sam, of course," Sam said then. He nodded to Embry behind him. "And that's Embry. We'll be your guys main counselors, along with Emily." He went on to talk about how we'd all go to the main house for dinner, where we would eat with the other groups, and how the guys would all share one room, and the girls would sleep in another room, but I found it hard to focus all my attention on what he was saying. While he spoke, Alice went to sit down beside Jasper, and Bella sat down in the only available seat...beside me. I wanted to ask her something, say hello maybe, but she continued to stare at the floor, and I realized I was being pathetic. I didn't need to get involved with any girl here, no matter what. I had enough problems, and I just wanted to finish here so my parents would finally be happy. I knew this place wouldn't make me better, it wouldn't magically heal me. But maybe it would make my parents happier just knowing they had tried.

Once Sam had finished his little speech, he annouced that it was time for dinner. _Oh boy. _I rolled my eyes again and stood up. Bella stood up too, and took a step forward to the door. She tripped against the floorboards and lost her balance, falling forward. I reached out and grabbed her around the waist, trying to catch her before she fell face first. I caught her before she fell and she helped her back from her feet. She flinched away from my touch as soon as she realized what was happening, her cheeks turning bright red. "T-t-thanks," she stuttered out, moving out of my grasp and hurrying to catch up with Alice.

_That was strange..._ I thought, walking after them to head to dinner too.

----

My head was pounding the six of us walked back to our cabin after dinner. All of the groups together were loud, and the lack of sleep from my early flight this morning was catching up to me. I drifted a few steps behind the group, still a few feet in front of Embry, and tried to soak in the silence.

Rosalie and Emmett were walking together, still keeping up their flirting game. I tried to block them out and hoped that this wasn't going to last. Listening to this for the next three months was going to get old really fast. After them Alice, Jasper and Bella walked, Bella walking a bit behind them, not really in the conversation.

I quickened my step a bit, so I was walking next to her. I wasn't really sure why I was doing it, especially after what I'd decided earlier, that I should just do my time here without distractions, but my body wasn't listening to my brain, and my feet moved forward anyway. She glanced up at me, her cheeks turning bright red again, obviously remembered what had happened before. "So...what are you in for?" I asked. It was a really stupid question to ask. I didn't want anybody asking me about why I was here, so why on earth was I asking her? I knew it was just curiosity-I couldn't imagine what this small, shy, terrified girl possibly could have done-and I was annoyed that I was letting it get the best of me.

She glanced at me. I smiled at her in a poor attempt to smooth things over a bit.

She shook her head. "I don't really like talking about it," she admitted, playing with a lock of her brown hair. "I know talking about it is supposed to help me get over it, but all it does is make me relieve everything I've been through." When she finished her little speech, she looked surprised at herself.

Ah. So Bella hadn't _done _anything to be here, something had happened to her. Possibilities ran through my mind, and none of them were ones I liked to consider, especially looking at the girl walking beside me.

I cleared my throat. "I understand. It's okay," I smiled again, and she smiled a sweet smile back at me before walking back towards the cabin in silence.

"So...what are you in for?" Edward asked, smiling a crooked smile at me. His smile was...perfect, and I felt a little weak in the knees.

I shook my head. "I don't really like talking about it," I admitted to him, in a low voice. "I know talking about it is supposed to help me get over it, but all it makes me do is relieve everything I've been through." I was surprised at myself, for saying so much. To a complete stranger. To a complete stranger that was a male.

He nodded, and his green eyes held some sort of understanding. "I understand. It's okay," he smiled again, and we walked the rest of way to dinner in silence.

* * *

Thanks for reading, and for everyone who reviewed, alerted, or favorited this. :] I know this chapter didn't have a whole lot about why Edward is there, but more will be revealed later.


End file.
